battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning
*Bubble (possibly) *Snowball (Possibly) |enemies = *Pin * Pencil (possibly) * Flower * Match (possibly) |color = BFDI/A: Yellow IDFB: Bright yellow |deaths = 2 |kills = Dozens (as of Getting Teardrop to talk) |first = The Reveal |last = Today's Very Special Episode |voice = Sabrina Barba |recc = shadowduck7 |nicknames = Bolty}} Lightning is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was a''' recommended character that could have joined Battle for Dream Island Again, but with only 93 votes, placed 47th, he did not have enough votes to join and was flung to the LOL. Lightning later appeared in No More Snow!, along with Cloudy, striking a tree and making it fall over and crushing Pin, killing her. Lightning's IDFB redesign is more simplistic and shorter. Personality Lightning is a feisty killer who enjoys zapping people, even if he feels remorse. He affiliates with rude and other killers such as Fanny. His voice is similar to Liy and Ruby's. He does also not take orders from others, like Pencil telling him to zap Flower. He also appears to enjoy clarification. Appearance Lightning appears to be a lightning bolt, a form of plasma. The outline is olive, and the inside is bright yellow. It is debatable what Lightning actually is because real lightning bolts last a fraction of a second and disappear. This is clearly not the case with Lightning. Changes BFDI 17 (recommended character) * Lightning is called Bolty. * Bolty has arms and legs. * Bolty has no shading. * Bolty has a more jagged shape. * Bolty has 3 segments. BFDI 17 (Cloudy's audition) * Bolty has no limbs. BFDIA * Bolty is renamed to Lightning. IDFB * Lightning has a shine toward his top. * Lightning has shading toward his bottom. * Lightning has a more smooth shape. * Lightning has 1 segment. * Lightning is much more stout. * Lightning loses his arms. BFB * Lightning regains his arms. Relationships Stapy In BFB 1, Lightning asks Stapy and Marker if they want to be friends, to which Marker declines. Lightning mistakenly calls Stapy "Stapley". Vote History Deaths *Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Is crushed in Eraser's imagination. Kills Dozens of other people have also been killed by lightning, according to him in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Electricutions Trivia * Lightning says that he has killed dozens of people in Getting Teardrop to Talk. **He also thinks it's sad. * Lightning is the only legless member of iance. * '''Running gag: After Four states what the contest is, Lightning asks Snowball, "so to clarify, (whatever the challenge is)". **However, in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he asks it to Flower, and then zaps her after she gets mad at it. * Lighting and Stapy are the only contestants with arms but no legs. ** However, Lightning can fly, while Stapy can't. * Lightning's arms may be retractable as they disappear in some scenes. However, this may be a goof. Gallery Lightning idol.png|Lightning's OLD body Lightning.png|Lightning Thunderstorm Cloudy.jpeg|Lightning in Cloudy's joining audition in The Reveal Cloudy is dead.jpeg|Cloudy and Lightning in No More Snow! Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG|Lightning with Roboty, TV, David, Bell, Marker, Clock, Barf Bag, Pie, Balloony, Gaty, Pillow and Cake in the TLC lightning.PNG|Lightning's IDFB icon Lightning Body Fanmade new.png|Lightning's idle (IDFB/BFB) rip off BFDI bolt 17.PNG|Lightning doing the pose that Bolty did in Episode 17 LightningMad.png|Lightning refusing to do what Pencil says after Bubble tells them not to. lighting eletricutes spongy.JPG|Lightning electrocutes Spongy I hate this thing! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!.jpg Lightning zap Flower.png LightningError.png|Lightning armless in the BFB intro. First appearance of Stapy.png Lighting_GlowingIcon.png0001.png|Lightning's Glowing Body Frame 1 Lighting_GlowingIcon.png0002.png|Lightning's Glowing Body Frame 2 Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 8.33.03 AM.png IMG FannyCaker.PNG|Lightning looks at Fanny lighting paint.png|Lightning is safe lighting licking.png|Lightning licking, and missing his arms. TLC full count.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png BFB1.jpg lightningg.png lightning zap.png bandicam 2017-11-23 17-08-19-032.jpg Lightning.png|Lightning.png References Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Legless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Electronic Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Sabrina Barba Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Lightning